A Carrasca e O Orientando
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward Cullen é completamente perdido pela sua professora mestra Isabella Swan, conhecida pelos alunos como A Carrasca. Ela acaba sendo sua orientadora na sua tese final de mestrado e nunca imaginou que em uma de suas orientações ele realizaria seu sonho de tê-la para si. SÓ PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS. Em comemoração ao dia do sexo, divirtam-se!


**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen  
 **Gêneros:** Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria **.**

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na oneshot A CARRASCA E O ORIENTANDO é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen é completamente perdido pela sua professora mestra Isabella Swan, conhecida pelos alunos como A Carrasca.

Ela acaba sendo sua orientadora na sua tese final de mestrado e nunca imaginou que em uma de suas orientações ele realizaria seu sonho de tê-la para si.

...

Isabella Swan tem apenas 30 anos, já com doutorado e é professora universitária.

Conhecida por ser rígida e dura com seus alunos, ela não chega perto de ser a professora preferida de alguém.

Tudo piora quando fica sozinha com um dos seus orientandos.

Poderá ela deixá-lo tirar todo o mal humor que ela sente?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Ele suspirou pesadamente pela centésima vez em menos de cinco minutos.

Seu pé batia impacientemente no chão e a todo momento ele olhava o céu pela pequena janela de vidro no alto da sala em que se encontrava.

Estava tarde já e tudo que ele queria era ir para casa descansar.

Entretanto, não podia.

Estava preso ali com a sua orientadora carrasca.

Ele a odiava.

Ou melhor ódio era um elogio para o que ele sentia por ela.

Ele a achava a pessoa mais detestável, gostosa, chata, gostosa, rígida, gostosa, bruaca, gostosa, mandona e gostosa do mundo.

Sim.

Não esqueça o gostosa.

Tudo seria tão melhor se ela fosse feia, tivesse monocelha ou bigode. Mas não, a maldita carrasca tinha que ser uma delícia.

Não que ele tivesse experimentado, mas já tinha se imaginado diversas vezes fazendo aquilo.

Ela povoava seus sonhos toda a maldita noite e todo banho que ele tinha que bater uma pensando nela. Sua conta de água já estava vindo um absurdo de cara.

Mas quantas e quantas vezes ele imaginava tirando a caneta de seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados?

O coque se desmanchando e seus cabelos levemente ondulados caindo abaixo do seu pescoço, por cima de seus seios e parando em sua cintura?

Quantas vezes já tinha imaginado ela chupando seu pau com afinco usando aqueles óculos sexy depois ele sujando suas lentes com seu gozo?

Quantas vezes já tinha imaginado ele abrindo sua blusa com força e apreciando o belo par de seus que ela escondia?

Quantas vezes imaginou ele puxando seu cabelo fazendo ela virar bruscamente na mesa, ela inclinada enquanto ele subia sua saia e encontrava sua deliciosa bunda coberta apenas por uma fina calcinha?

Quantas vezes já quis deixar a marca de seus dedos nela enquanto ele a fodia com força ali mesmo na sala de orientação?

— Porra — ele praguejou baixinho bebendo um gole de água do copo que estava ao lado.

Flexionou seus dedos salvando o trabalho.

Seu membro já estava querendo se animar e isso não seria nada bom.

Ele precisava urgente transar e por culpa daquela carrasca não podia.

Ela só sabia passar livros e mais livros, artigos e mais artigos e todo tempo que tinha livre era gasto fazendo a merda do seu artigo.

Ele tinha 25 anos quando tinha resolvido fazer seu mestrado. Ele trabalhava em um escritório _home office_ e queria se especializar mais. Era alto, tinha cabelos de cobre, um corpo esguio e sabia que era muito bonito. Com certeza formaria um belo par com a carrasca se ele ao menos tivesse uma chance.

Ele a olhou do outro lado da sala sentada em sua mesa.

Ela parecia concentrada lendo algo na tela do seu computador.

Podia ver suas pernas cruzadas debaixo da mesa, seus pés livres dos saltos altos que ela tanto usava.

Em um segundo ela esticou seus braços fazendo seus seios se empinarem ainda mais, mostrando o contorno de seu sutiã, arrumou seus óculos sexys que insistiam em deslizar por seu nariz.

Ele suspirou novamente.

Como se fosse atraída por um imã o olhar dela, castanho, encontrou o dele, dourado, rapidamente antes de desviar.

Ela balançou a cabeça voltando a atenção ao computador antes de calçar seus calçados e se levantar.

Ela não era muito alta, tinha provavelmente pouco mais de 1,60, mas quando estava com aqueles saltos pretos e aquela roupa de professora, colocava medo em qualquer um.

— Não terminaram ainda? Eu não tenho o dia todo a disposição de vocês. — Ela falou com a voz dura e sexy.

Edward bufou voltando a digitar rápido.

— Terminei srta. Swan. — A única outra aluna que estava ali disse e a professora caminhou até ela.

A menina mostrou o arquivo no computador e Edward olhou para o seu.

Droga. Droga.

Digitou mais rápido.

— Arrume esses erros de formatação Hale sabe que não tolero isso, mas por enquanto está bom. Faça a análise como mandei e traga na quinta para ver.

— Sim sim. — A menina disse animada fechando o seu computador e saindo dali depois de um olhar de compaixão para Edward que tinha ficado sozinho com a fera.

A porta se fechou e Edward sentiu sua tensão aumentar.

— Cullen você tem dois minutos para terminar isso. — A carrasca disse sem nem o olhar voltando para sua mesa.

— Só preciso de um Swan. — Ele retrucou digitando mais rápido.

— Ah essa eu quero ver. — Ela falou dando um risinho sarcástico e se aproximou dele, sabendo muito bem o que faria.

— 50 segundos. — Ela falou olhando em seu relógio dourado no pulso.

Edward digitou mais rápido corrigindo alguns erros.

— 40. — Ela disse.

Ele olhou o livro e conferiu a citação.

Voltou para o início do arquivo e passou o olhou tentando achar qualquer erro.

Uma vírgula fora do lugar e ela provavelmente o mandaria revisar tudo.

— 10. — Ela disse. — Acabou. — Falou e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele.

— Aqui. — Edward falou aproximando seu computador na direção dela.

A carrasca o arrumou na sua frente começando a ler o que ele tinha escrito.

Ninguém disse nada e ele começou a ficar mais tenso. A sala de aula estava silenciosa, tendo só os dois ali, a porta estava fechada e ele sabia que não deveria ter quase ninguém mais no campus àquela hora.

A maioria dos alunos deveriam ter ido para uma festa que estava tendo no ginásio, ele deveria ir também, mas não podia por causa desse trabalho.

Ela suspirava e balançava a cabeça enquanto deslizava seus olhos pela tela do notebook, arrumando uma vez seus óculos.

Ele suspirou outra vez.

Finalmente ela pareceu ler a última página.

— Isso é uma pegadinha? — Ela falou se virando para ele bruscamente.

— O que? — Ele disse engolindo em seco — Não está bom?

— Bom? — Ela deu um risinho sarcástico — Está horrível! Parece que foi escrito por um aluno da 5ª séria, na verdade, meu sobrinho de SEIS ANOS faria um trabalho melhor que esse. — Ela falou.

— Porra, professora eu fiz tudo que pediu, não tenho culpa então se o que sugeriu não deu certo, talvez deveríamos ter feito o que _eu_ queria desde o princípio. — Ele disse estressado já.

Estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo.

— Talvez você deveria procurar um outro professor para orientá-lo. — Ela disse exaltada fechando a tampa do computador dele de uma vez.

Se levantou esbarrando nele, o copo de água que estava na beira da mesa caiu no colo de Edward.

— Puta que pariu. — Ele disse pegando o copo sentindo sua virilha toda molhada.

— Modere seu palavreado na minha frente, sr. Cullen. — Ela falou em um tom que o fez perceber que tinha sido de propósito, nem ao menos pediu desculpa.

— A senhora é a pior orientadora de todas. — Ele a acusou.

— E você é o pior aluno de todos, estou aqui perdendo meu tempo querendo que se saía bem, enquanto podia estar com meu namorado, mas estou aqui presa com você e quer saber, sr. Cullen? Espero que consiga outro orientador faltando um mês para entregar a porra desse trabalho. — ela disse se virando para sair dali.

Edward não aguentou mais, vê-la falando assim só o fez ficar enlouquecido.

Ele precisava tê-la e seria agora.

E que se dane o resto.

Ele foi rápido e a puxou pelo braço com força fazendo ela se virar de novo.

— Não aguento mais isso, professora Swan. — Ele sussurrou deslizando sua mão pela cintura dela, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Solte-me. — Ela exigiu o empurrando no peito.

— Estou fazendo o que deveria ter feito a muito tempo, a senhora é uma professora carrasca que adora ver seus alunos sofrerem porque com certeza não deve ser bem comida em casa, garanto que se deixar eu te fazer gozar você para de reclamar de tudo rapidinho. — Ele falou colocando uma mão dela em sua ereção que mesmo com o tecido molhado da roupa continuava ali, reclamando do pequeno espaço.

— Oras, mas você é muito presunçoso mesmo, sr. Cullen, saiba que eu sou muito bem comida pelo meu namorado sim, todos os dias, se quer mesmo saber, você que deve ser horrível e nunca ter feito uma mulher gozar. — Ela disse o provocando.

— Vou te mostrar como sou ruim. — Ele disse e a puxou pela nuca colando seus lábios com força.

— Pare com isso, me solt... — Ela murmurou, mas sua frase saiu incompreensível, os lábios dele era exigente nos dela e sua língua infiltrou atrevidamente em sua boca.

Os lábios dela eram macios e carnudos e Edward os chupou com vontade.

Ela segurou em seu peito tentando empurra-lo, mas ele era mais forte.

 _Hum... muito forte_ ela pensou enquanto sua mão deslizou, sem querer, pela blusa dele sentindo seu tórax malhado.

E ele beijava muito bem, isso tinha que admitir.

As mãos dele deslizaram e apertaram sua bunda imprensando seu corpo no dele.

Ela não pode conter o gemido quando sentiu sua ereção.

— E agora? Ainda quer que eu pare? — Ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela.

— Se parar eu te reprovo na porra da matéria. — Ela falou bruscamente puxando-o pelo cabelo e beijando seus lábios.

Se entregaram ao beijo e ao desejo que sentiam totalmente esquecendo-se do local que estavam.

Edward a puxou pela bunda erguendo-a do chão fazendo ela entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor da cintura.

Colocou-a sentada na primeira mesa que encontrou.

As mãos dele já trabalharam abrindo os botões de sua blusa expondo o sutiã azul marinho que usava, ele apertou um seio dela deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

Isabella gemeu descendo sua mão pelo estomago dele e subindo puxando sua blusa, ele ergueu seus lábios tirando aquela peça.

Ele puxou o sutiã dela para baixo, fazendo um seio ficar de fora e beijou e chupou seu mamilo.

— Você é cheia de segredinhos, não é? Porra que delícia. — Ele disse quando notou o pequeno piercing que tinha em seus ambos mamilos.

— Você gosta? Então mama neles com gosto vai. — Ela falou empinando seus seios para ele.

As mãos de Edward deslizaram por entre suas pernas, subindo por dentro de sua saia, apalpando suas coxas, ele esfregou seu sexo por cima da sua calcinha.

— Caralho, está tão molhada, vadia. — Ele falou.

— Você me deixa assim. — Ela respondeu ofegante.

Ele não aguentou mais e se agachou no chão, puxou a calcinha dela para o lado e beijou sua vulva com desejo. Sua virilha era coberta apenas por um fina e pequena camada de pelos.

Ela gemeu jogando sua cabeça para trás.

Ele trabalhou sua língua nela beijando, chupando e encontrando ao redor de sua entrada, sua virilha, depois brincou com seus grandes lábios, quando viu que ela estava ainda mais excitada ele subiu sua boca endurecendo sua língua e esfregou seu clitóris, a mão dela apertou com força seu cabelo e ela gemeu alto empurrando a cabeça dele mais nela e esfregando involuntariamente sua vagina na boca dele.

— Ahh, Edward, isso, que delícia. — Ela gemeu tomada pelo prazer.

— Você gosta quando eu te chupo, sua putinha? — Ele falou enfiando dois dedos dentro dela sentindo toda sua maciez e umidez.

— Sim, não para. — Ela mandou empurrando sua cabeça de volta para seu sexo que pulsava de desejo.

E ele voltou a chupa-la com força, penetrando sua língua o mais profundo que conseguiu, voltou seus dedos para dentro dela e subiu sua boca para seu clitóris, ele beijou e chupou a área com delicadeza brincando com a ponta da sua língua nele que estava inchado de prazer.

— Ahhh isso, droga, caralho. — Ela gemeu ofegante, sentindo seu corpo estremecer, seu baixo ventre se apertar, enquanto seu orgasmo se aproximava.

Ela gritou puxando o cabelo dele com força tomada pelo prazer que sentia.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, lambendo seus lábios, excitado pelo sabor dela.

Deliciosa.

Ele subiu de novo beijando a barriga dela até sua boca e sem cerimônia nenhuma ela o beijou com desejo, sentindo seu próprio gosto nos lábios dele.

Ela desceu sua mão pelo abdome dele arrastando suas unhas em sua pele, passando por uma pequena trilha de pelos finos que a levava para o caminho da felicidade.

Bella abriu seu cinto, o botão e deslizou o zíper, ele a ajudou puxando suas calças e liberando seu membro que saltou duro aliviado do aperto que estava.

Ela o segurou em sua mão apertando-o com força e o masturbando, sua glande em formato de um cogumelo já brilhava de excitação. Ele era grande e grosso do jeito que ela gostava, sua boca salivou querendo prová-lo, mas deixaria aquilo para mais tarde.

— Você quer me foder, sr. Cullen? — Ela perguntou esfregando seu pau na boceta molhada dela.

— Porra, Bella, deixa eu te comer gostoso. — Ele pediu — Anda minha carrasca vadia, empina essa bundinha gostosa para mim. — Ele falou.

— Só se me prometer me fazer gozar gostoso assim de novo. — Ela disse o provocando.

— Sempre. — Ele disse.

— Então me fode com força, eu sou sua. — Ela falou.

— Com certeza é. — Ele falou a puxando e a fazendo ficar em pé.

Ele subiu a saia dela fazendo ficar amontoada em seu quadril e puxou a calcinha dela com força na lateral até que o tecido fino e frágil rasgou.

— Empina sua bundinha para mim, não sabe quantas vezes imaginei fodendo você assim, aqui na sala. — Ele disse e ela se virou deitando seu tronco parcialmente na mesa, ficando com sua bunda empinada para ele.

— Assim que gosta? — Ela perguntou o provocando e balançando seu quadril.

— Isso minha putinha, ainda vou foder esse rabinho com força, mas não hoje — ele prometeu esfregando sua nádega, antes de dá um leve tapa no local.

Ela gemeu e se empinou mais para ele.

Edward esfregou sua glande entre os lábios dela, mas sem penetrá-la.

— Vai quero seu pau me esfolando todinha, vai. — Ela pediu impaciente.

— Vai me reprovar, professora? — Ele perguntou a provocando.

— Não, porra, não vou, me fode logo. — Ela disse.

Ele riu se deitando sobre ela.

Puxou seu cabelo fazendo ela inclinar seu rosto e ele beijou-a.

— Assim que gosto putinha. — Disse dando mais um tapa na bunda dela e investindo de uma vez seu membro para dentro dela.

Ela gemeu alto sentindo-se completamente preenchida.

Ele bombeou seu membro, entrando e saindo de dentro dela com força.

Ela gemia e rebolava como dava.

— Isso, aaah, isso, mais rápido, me fode com força vai, fode sua carrasca puta vai. — ela disse gemendo pedindo mais e mais.

— Sabia que era uma depravada professora. — Ele falou fazendo o que ela mandou.

— Cala boca e me come direito. — Ela mandou.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e a virou bruscamente.

Olhou em seus olhos parecendo com raiva.

— Você quer que eu te coma direito é sua vadia? — Ele disse subindo as pernas dela e penetrou-a novamente com força.

— Isso porra. — Ela disse quando ele estocou dentro dela com força e bem fundo.

— Sua safada, vagabunda, gosta disso, não é? — Ele falou apertando o pescoço dela.

Ela arfou o olhando suplicante.

Ele a soltou dando um tapa em seu seio, apertou sua bochecha e a beijou.

Ele foi rápido com força, entrando e saindo dela, conseguingo alcançar um ponto que nunca tinha alcançado, ela gritou outra vez sentindo algo que nunca sentiu antes, intenso como nunca.

— Ahhh, ahh, Edward, porra, puta que pariu...aaah isso. — Ela gemeu sentindo ondas e ondas seguidas de um prazer imenso que parecia nunca ter fim. Seus olhos se apertaram com força até ela jurar ter vido estrelas enquanto seu corpo todo estremecia em um prazer que nunca tinha sentindo antes.

— Porra, caralho, sua boceta tá me esmagando Bella. — Ele disse arfante sentindo seu orgasmo próximo, sem parar de investir para dentro dela.

— Goza dentro da minha boceta vai, quero sentir sua porra quente em mim — ela falou arfante.

Ele a beijou com toda paixão que sentia.

Ele gemeu de prazer e gozou dentro dela com força.

Saiu de cima dela que estava mole ao seu lado.

— Uow, me diz que eu acabei de te dá o tal do orgasmo múltiplo? — ele disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Ela balançou a cabeça rindo, parecendo grogue de prazer.

— Você não é um aluno tão mal, sr. Cullen. — Ela falou.

— E você é a melhor professora do mundo, eu te amo. — Ele disse beijando seus lábios.

— Eu amo você também baby — ela falou sorrindo.

E como não amaria?

Eles tinham se conhecido em uma noite em um bar.

A atração entre eles foi imediata, eles conversaram durante meia hora antes de Edward perguntar se ela queria ir para seu apartamento que era na outra esquina. Ela aceitou e ali mesmo tiveram uma maravilhosa noite.

Pouco conversaram, mas na despedida trocaram telefone.

Na segunda feira foi o primeiro dia de aula de Edward no seu curso de mestrado.

E qual foi a surpresa de ambos quando ela entrou para dar aula e se encontraram?

Bella tentou resistir sabendo que era errado ter um relacionamento com seu aluno.

Mas era impossível resistir ao que sentia por ele.

Então depois de muitas conversas, discussão, beijos roubados, um sexo alucinante, ela aceitou namorar escondida com ele, afinal não queria nenhum tipo de problema se descobrissem o caso deles.

Mesmo não sendo menor de idade, preferiram guardar aquilo só para eles,

Todos comentavam como ela estava mais maleável ao dar aulas, mesmo assim continuava com sua postura rígida com seus alunos.

Quase dois anos depois eles continuavam juntos, firmes e fortes.

Agora com Edward perto de se formar, eles planejavam assumir o relacionamento quando ele recebesse seu diploma.

Já Edward planejava pedir sua carrasca em casamento.

Mas isso é outra história.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores como estão?

Espero que beem, que dia esse hein?

Sobreviveram ao capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado e se inspirado para curtir essa noite ou o feriado, quem sabe fazer uma surpresinha para o marido, namorado ou peguete hein haha

Como hoje é dia do sexo acho que já virou uma rotina eu vim aqui postar uma one para vocês para comemorar esse dia...

Preferia tá praticando o que esse dia pede, porém o jeito é me divertir com vocês.

Então comentem muuuuito, muuuuito e se quiserem podem deixar ideias para a one do ano que vem, se Deus quiser vou está aqui firme e forte com vocês.

E por favor não me peçam bônus já estou devendo tanto que perdi as contas kkkkk

Essa vai ser só esse capítulo mesmo, aguardando os comentários de vocês

Beeijos e um bom feriado para vocês ;)


End file.
